Asiento vacío
by Noblee
Summary: Porque más vale tarde que nunca.


**Disclaimer:** HTTYD no me pertenece

* * *

 **Asiento vacío**

* * *

Es en la noche siguiente a la graduación, que Hiccup besa por última vez a Astrid Hofferson. Hay palomitas tiradas en la alfombra, hay cerveza fría a un lado de la ventana y hay montones de ropa a su alrededor. Cuando sus labios se separan y el sabor del brillo labial de Astrid lo siente en su lengua, Hiccup se permite abrazarla con fuerza y esconder su rostro en el cuello de ella. Astrid le responde con la misma intensidad y deja que sus manos jueguen con el cabello castaño del chico, sabiendo que aquel gesto lo tranquilizará. La música de los créditos de la película empieza a sonar, afuera hay fuegos artificiales y debajo de ellos el suelo retumba. Hiccup quiere decir tantas cosas, Astrid quiere escucharlas todas, pero en ese momento parece más importante escuchar el latir de sus corazones, en vez de aquellas palabras que escaparán por la ventana.

La madre de Astrid toca a la puerta, e Hiccup sabe que es la señal para que él se vaya. Se despega lentamente de la chica y acaricia sus mejillas con ambas manos acunando su rostro con ternura, porque quiere grabarse cada detalle de su rostro. Astrid cierra los ojos y suspira suavemente dejándose llevar por la calidez de las manos de Hiccup. Otro golpe a su puerta y Astrid toma las manos del castaño entre las suyas. Este asiente resignado y se levanta de la cama para andar hacia la ventana y bajar por el árbol del jardín. Hiccup le sonríe antes de irse, y Astrid marcha a la puerta para dejar entrar a su mamá.

Al día siguiente, con sus maletas y un boleto en mano, Astrid se pierde en la multitud de personas deseosa de ver aquellos ojos verdes. Pero no los encuentra. Cuarto a las diez, Astrid se marcha de Berk.

A unas cuadras cerca de ahí, Hiccup mira al cielo con los ojos rojos, tratando de igualar aquel azul con los ojos de Astrid. Pero no puede.

.

Tienen que pasar más de siete meses para que Astrid pueda sentirse al fin en casa. Su compañera de habitación, resultó ser una joven muy ruidosa y torpe, pero de gran corazón. No hablan mucho, o al menos Astrid no lo hace. Sólo se deja entretener por las historias de la chica y sus locas aventuras. También ha intentado contactar con Hiccup, le ha enviado algunos correos, le ha llamado, pero el chico no le responde. Y hasta cierto punto, Astrid puede entenderlo. Así que cuando empieza el noveno mes en aquella ciudad, acepta la invitación de un compañero para ir por unos tragos. El chico es gentil, es amable y ha logrado interesarle un poco. Así que acepta nuevamente salir con él la próxima semana, y la que sigue y la que sigue y la que sigue.

Para cuando acuerda, Astrid ya se está arreglando para ir a la cena de su primer aniversario. Y la pasa bien, se divierte y hasta se aloca tantito. Pero mientras se besan, mientras él le acaricia suavemente la cintura, Astrid no puede evitar recordar a Hiccup. No puede evitar recordar sus besos, sus caricias, su mirada, y una lágrima desciende por su mejilla. Y tras impedirle al chico que le acompañe a su habitación, Astrid se refugia en sus sabanas y observa melancólica la pantalla de su celular que muestra el número de Hiccup y la foto que un día le tomó en una feria. Quiere llamarlo, quiere saber de él.

Y mientras en la habitación se escuchan los ronquidos de su compañera, Astrid puede sentir el peso de esos tres años sin saber nada de él.

.

No pasan más de tres meses después de aquella noche, cuando Astrid termina su corta relación. Quiere al chico, lo estima y respeta, pero no puede besarlo ya sin tener presente a Hiccup. Así que los siguientes meses que pasan, disfruta al máximo la convivencia con su compañera. Ahora ella también participa más en las conversaciones, también cuenta sus historias, y al terminar el año, Astrid sabe que se ha ganado una amiga de por vida.

.

El día de su graduación pasa sin pena ni gloria. Sus padres y su abuela han viajado desde Berk, y le sonríen orgullosos desde las butacas de los familiares. Al lado de su padre hay un asiento vacío, y mientras coge su diploma, Astrid sabe que ese asiento vacío seguirá ahí por siempre. Pero también sabe que es hora de continuar.

.

Es durante su primer empleo cuando conoce al hombre que quizás le enamore por completo. Los primeros días entre ellos son incomodos puesto que es el primer empleo de ambos, pero la tensión decrece y las sonrisas aumentan. Astrid cae rendida por su mirada, ojos verdes opacos, y porque le hace sentir bien. Los meses pasan y Astrid cree estar segura de dar el siguiente paso.

Y lo hace.

Y mientras comparte la primera cena con el que ahora será su novio, un mensaje a su celular llega.

Cuando Astrid lo recibe, sus piernas se debilitan, sus ojos arden y siente que en cualquier minuto va a vomitar.

 _Hiccup está en el hospital._

.

Su llegada no le sorprende a Stoick, padre de Hiccup, quien le recibe con una sonrisa cansada y le indica con un gesto la habitación donde se halla el chico. Astrid, con pasos temblorosos, abre la puerta y la mirada de Valka se posa en ella. Ambas se saludan, y Valka se permite salir de la habitación y acompañar a su esposo en el pasillo.

Entonces, Astrid lo ve. Y nota que Hiccup no ha cambiado. Su pelo castaño sigue rebelde, y presiente que sus ojos verdes siguen siendo de un color muy intenso. Baja un poco la vista, Hiccup ha perdido la pierna izquierda, pero por lo demás, ha salido bien parado del accidente. Estrecha su mano con la de él, y llora en silencio. ¿Por qué la primera noticia de él en seis años, tiene que ser así? Con ella sosteniendo su mano, y él inconsciente en un hospital. Su celular vibra y nota que ha dejado plantado al otro chico, suspira y guarda el celular.

En ese momento, el asiento vacío no parece estarlo.

.

Hiccup despierta dos semanas después del accidente. Su madre lo recibe con abrazos y lágrimas, para luego soltarle un buen regaño recordándole la importancia de usar casco. Stoick sólo sonríe y le da un abrazo. Hiccup se siente ligeramente perdido, y su confusión aumenta cuando ve a Astrid, con lágrimas en los ojos y en la esquina de la cama. Lo que intenta decir parece perder importancia cuando se ve rodeado por esos brazos que tanto extrañó.

.

A pesar de que su condición era estable, los médicos decidieron darlo de alta una semana después para asegurarse de que no tuviera ninguna secuela neurológica y para permitir que el muñón de su pierna izquierda no se infectara y adquiriera esa forma ovalada. Astrid le acompaña cada tarde de esa semana, pero a pesar de eso, poco hablan entre ellos. E Hiccup no puede culparla, después de todo, no le ha hablado en más de seis años. La compañía silenciosa, de todas formas, no está tan mal.

.

Cuando Astrid se despide de Hiccup y regresa a su hogar, ve que hay muy pocas cosas en ese departamento.

«Gracias por haber venido.»

Las palabras de Hiccup siguen en su mente, repitiéndose a cada segundo, acompañadas de esa sonrisa ladeada que tanto le encanta. Y entonces la revelación de lo inevitable se hace presente, empaca sus cosas, las mete en el carro ─que tiene poco de haber adquirido─ y conduce sin prisa hacia Berk.

Cuando toca a la puerta de la casa de sus padres, su madre le mira como si pensara que se había tardado. Le ayuda con sus maletas y cuando Astrid entra a su habitación y nota que ya no hay palomitas tiradas en la alfombra, que no hay cervezas junto a la ventana, suelta una carcajada.

Al parecer le costó entender que Berk siempre sería su hogar. Que siempre sería su refugio, aun y cuando Hiccup no estuviera.

.

Seis meses pasan y las sesiones de rehabilitación de Hiccup inician y son durante las mañanas, y Astrid se ha decidido a acompañarlo al menos en dos sesiones. Ha hablado con su madre, y ella la ha recomendado con una vieja amiga para un empleo de medio tiempo. Así que todos los martes y jueves, Astrid toca a la puerta de los Haddock y se lleva a Hiccup en su auto. La radio siempre está prendida, e Hiccup siempre va cantando y pretendiendo que toca una guitarra. Y Astrid a veces le hace los coros, a veces canta junto a él y a veces pretende sostener un micrófono.

.

La encargada de la rehabilitación ha dicho que los avances de Hiccup son buenos, muy buenos, y que poco falta para que Hiccup vuelva a ser independiente. Hiccup sonríe con alegría y aunque le deprime un poco el hecho de que no podrá manejar su motocicleta por un buen tiempo, no se desanima. Cuando salen del centro, Hiccup con ayuda de unas muletas y Astrid cargando su bolsa, el castaño propone festejar las buenas nuevas.

Acuden al primer lugar que se les ocurre, un restaurante de comida rápida que sirve buenas hamburguesas y unas malteadas para morirse. La comida transcurre con normalidad, como si fuera cosa de todos los días. Y a pesar de que Astrid se siente cómoda con esa familiaridad, no se ilusiona mucho. Después de todo, Hiccup no ha dado ninguna señal de que siga enamorado de ella. ¿Y yo?, piensa ella mientras muerde una papa frita. Y suspira sabiendo que la respuesta es obvia.

Cuando terminan de comer y Astrid deja a Hiccup en su casa, el chico duda unos momentos antes de entrar. Se ve nervioso, se revuelve el cabello con una de sus manos y su mirada está oscurecida. Astrid no puede siquiera preguntar qué le pasa, pues los labios de Hiccup le besan suavemente. Este se aparta rápidamente de ella, balbucea una despedida y entra a la casa. Astrid, de manera automática, conduce a su casa.

Mirando el techo de su habitación, Astrid no puede recordar cuando fue la última vez que disfrutó un beso. Y que la malteada de fresa sabe mejor en los labios de Hiccup.

.

Tiene que pasar una semana para volver a acompañar a Hiccup a su sesión de los martes. Ese día, sin embargo, Hiccup está serio y la radio está apagada. Se detiene para esperar al que el semáforo cambie, pero Hiccup, con voz ronca, le pide desviarse un poco del camino. Astrid lo hace, y aparca en aquel parque que acostumbraban a visitar en sus días de preparatoria. Hiccup toma asiento en una de las bancas que está bajo un árbol y Astrid se sienta a su lado.

―En este parque te pedí que fueras mi novia ―comenta Hiccup con una leve sonrisa.

Astrid asiente recordando el suceso.

―Luego me golpeaste y me besaste ―agrega riendo, Astrid lo imitó.

―Te dije-

―Que me había tardado ―completa―, esta vez… ¿podrías sólo besarme?

La expresión en el rostro de Hiccup es decidida. Astrid le mira sorprendida.

Y lo hace.

Le toma fuertemente del cuello de su playera y lo acerca a su rostro. Él le rodea la cintura. Cuando sus lenguas se tocan, aquella sensación placentera que había olvidado, hace a Astrid gemir. Y todo parece encajar, todo parece en su lugar. Se separan lentamente, sus mejillas están sonrojadas y la sonrisa radiante en el rostro de Hiccup es un reflejo de la de ella.

―Lamento haber tardado ―susurra él mientras junta su frente con la de ella.

Astrid niega y le golpea sin fuerza el pecho.

Hiccup ríe, la estrecha nuevamente entre sus brazos y asalta ansioso sus labios.

Mientras Astrid le corresponde con la misma intensidad, el asiento vacío que hubo una vez en su vida, desaparece.

Y algo le dice que esta vez será para siempre.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
